1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to limb protective apparel and more specifically it relates to an arm warmer garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous line protective apparel have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,317 to Gray et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,001 to Novick; U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,967 to Carter and U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,633 to Rael While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.